


He didn't understand until...

by orphan_account



Series: December SMP One-Shots [5]
Category: Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: Ghost Wilbur - Freeform, Other, Used Tomyinnit, sad tommyinnit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28003158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tommy didnt understand why no one came to his party. He didnt understand why Dream let him have one, did no one care? Did Dream know why?
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Technoblade & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soo & Tommyinnit
Series: December SMP One-Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040497
Comments: 1
Kudos: 59





	He didn't understand until...

Tommy got back into L'manburg. But..... Dream caught him. Dream pulled him in front of everyone. Tubbo was behind Dream. 

"You want to get rid of me, don't you Tommy?" Dream asked him, he then pushed Tommy. Tommy did but he wouldnt admit it.

"What do you think of that Tommy?" Dream yelled at him, "This is my perfect victory!" Tommy didnt know what Dream meant by that.

But Tommy didnt like it, "Your Gonna Die!" it was an empty threat.

"Im gonna kill you!" Tommy didnt doubt that for a second.

"Dream youve gone insane!"

"Oh little Tommy, YOUR the reason why im insane!"

"Well Tubbo? Arent you gonna hold him back!" oh thats right. YOU DONT CARE!" Tommy told Tubbo. Tuboo looked angry at him.

"You know what Tommy? I dont care, I never did!" Tommy coudnt believe what he just heard Tubbo say to him.

Tommy could feel his eyes get wet. Tommy slowy got up. He looked at Tubbo. "I-i hate you..." Tommy then ran away back towards the portal. Tubbo just stared at the spot Tommy was at. He looked over at Dream. Dream had no expression on his face, he just held his sword.


End file.
